


inhibitions

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: Looks can be deceiving and Dan gets more than he bargains for when he picks up a guy at the club.





	inhibitions

Dan can feel the bass from where he stands impatiently at the door waiting for the bouncer to scan his ID and let him inside. He taps his foot along with the beat as the guy hands him back his card and steps aside to let him through.

He walks into a nearly solid wall of noise and bounces on his toes in delight. He loves clubbing, loves the feeling he gets from the music and moving his body to it. Then he notices the looks he’s getting from a few of the guys near the bar and smiles.  
  
He loves that too.  
  
He’s on the pull tonight, in the mood for an easy conquest and an easier fuck. He’s not looking romance or even a whole lot of conversation. Tonight’s just about scratching an itch and have a good time doing it.  
  
Dan skips getting a drink for now and heads out onto the dance floor. He lets his body move to the beat and dances with anyone who catches his eye. He grinds and sways until he’s sweaty, and only steps away when his mouth is dry and his throat parched.  
  
He leans against the bar and scans the room as he waits for his drink. It's smoky from the fog pumping from the DJ booth but he notices the little booth tucked into an alcove at the edge of the dance floor and the man seated there. He squints at the sight before breaking out into a grin, grabbing his drink and making his way over.  
  
He’s a few steps away when the man looks up, sensing Dan’s approach. He’s handsome, with black hair pushed back off of his face and bright, blue eyes. He’s wearing a pair of thick black glasses perched on his slightly hooked nose and as Dan’s eyes wander over his face, he takes in the sharp cheekbones and full bottom lip.  
  
“Oh! Hello,” he says, looking up at Dan expectantly. “Can I help you?”  
  
Oh yeah, Dan thinks as he takes in the man before him. You can help me alright.  
  
“Hey there, I’m Dan. Do you mind if I join you?” he asks. He stands there and smiles when those blue eye move over him, knowing he looks damn good tonight.  
  
He’s wearing his ripped jeans and the jumper with mesh stripes that conveniently shows off the platinum and onyx barbell that runs through his left nipple. His hair falls over his forehead in soft waves, and he’d added a touch of eyeliner tonight because he likes the way it accents his thick lashes.  
  
“Sure, have a seat," he says, waving his hand at the empty spot on bench seat next to him. “My name’s Phil.”  
  
Dan sits and rests his elbow on the table, propping his chin in his hand. “So Phil, what brings you out tonight? And dressed so nicely?” He loves the deep burgundy of the button-up Phil is wearing and fuck, he’s even wearing a little bow tie.  
  
Adorable.  
  
Phil nudges the notebook sitting on the table before him. “Research.”

  
Dan blinks in confusion, his eyes dropping back down to the notebook to see pages filled with neat handwriting- notes and side notes and even little diagrams.  
  
“Uh, not to sound completely stupid but what on earth could you be researching at a club?” he asked.  
  
Phil smiles and adjusts his glasses where they’ve gone a bit crooked. “Mating rituals.”  
  
“Mating rituals?”  
  
“Mating rituals" Phil confirms with a laugh.“But to be more precise, I’m studying the sociological behavior of the nightclub scene and the effect it has on clubgoers ingrained inhibitions.”  
  
Dan sits in bemused silence for huffing out a quiet laugh. “Those were a lot of big words, Phil. Why don’t I buy you a drink, and you can break them down for me?”  
  
He wants Phil to say yes, wants to see him slightly tipsy and loose. He’s cute and obviously smart and looks delicious all buttoned up and prim and untouchable.  
  
He wants to dirty him up and take him apart.  
  
He can see Phil thinking it over as those blue eyes rove over his face and down his body. There’s a blush rising on those cheekbones now and Dan mentally pumps his fist in triumph. He vamps it up a bit, licking his lips so they look plump and kissable and smirks when Phil takes the bait, his eyes dropping to Dan's mouth.  
  
Phil clears his throat and shakes his head slightly before agreeing. “umm, ok. I’ll have an amaretto sour please.”  
  
He snags a circulating waitress and orders a round. “Hi! I’d like a whiskey please, Coppercraft if you have it, and an amaretto sour for the cutie here in the bowtie.” Dan shoots a mischievous look over his shoulder and grins at Phil’s flushed face.  
  
Almost too easy, he gloats to himself as he settles back along the bench. This might be his easiest score ever.  
  
*  
  
They’re a few drinks in and Dan has amped up the flirting, brushing his hand along Phil’s arm and leaning in closer than necessary to speak over the music blasting from the speakers. He’s ready for more and opens his mouth to suggest they head somewhere a little more private but Phil speaks first.  
  
“Now, you wanted to know more about my research so let me show you. Let me just grab my notebook.” He reaches across the table with one hand and slides his other down Dan’s chest, thumbing his nipple bar with a firm, deliberate stroke.  
  
He can't help the sharp gasp that escapes his lips and when Phil stares into his eyes, there's something hidden in those depths that makes goosebumps erupt over his body and his cock thicken. Phil flicks his nipple again, and he squirms against the bench in shocked delight.  
  
He leans in close, so close Dan can feel his cherry-scented breath against his lips. “Is this ok?” Dan nods but Phil shakes his head at him and asks again. “You have to tell me, Dan. Is this ok?”  
  
“Yes, yes its ok!” he whispers then moans when Phil runs his thumb over his nipple for the third time before sitting back and opening the notebook. Dan stares at him in disbelief but Phil calmly takes a sip of his drink before gesturing toward the dance floor.  
  
“Find a couple," he says.  
  
“What?” His head is buzzing and he feels like he’s missed something important. “A couple? What do you mean?” he asks.  
  
Phil waves a hand toward the mass of bodies dancing before them. “Pick out a couple from the crowd, any two people dancing together. Then I can explain all those ‘big words' you were wondering about." he teases.  
  
He’s confused and little miffed at the way Phil interrupted what was shaping up to be an interesting encounter but does as asked, letting his eyes scan the moving, sweaty mass of people grinding on each other. His eyes land on a couple halfway across the floor and he jerks his head at them.  
  
“How ‘bout them?”  
  
Phil watches intently for a moment then nods, his attention turning back to Dan. “Yes, they'll be perfect.” He moves over to Dan, pressing himself up along his side and rests his hand on Dan’s thigh.  
  
“We all have ingrained inhibitions,” Phil says, his voice a deep purr in Dan’s ear. “Societal pressure and the fear of being judged keep us from punching anyone who makes us angry or from walking around naked in public.”  
  
His hand rubs along Dan’s thigh as he speaks and Dan’s breath catches as it creeps higher with every stroke.  
  
“But something happens when people go clubbing, Dan. A combination of alcohol and dancing, of pursuing and being pursued begins to lower these inhibitions until some people lose themselves in the moment. Like the couple we’ve noticed from earlier…”  
  
The way Phil trails off has Dan looking across the floor. He doesn’t notice anything different from what he’s seen countless times before and is about to say so when Phil continues.  
  
“Look at the way they move together. Smooth, seamless, as if they’ve danced this dance a thousand times before. But watch their hands.”  
  
So he does. He watches the guy in the mesh shirt grip the other’s hips, fingers wrapping around to pull him closer. The shorter guy steps forward and runs his hands up the chest of mesh-shirt, stopping at his nipples to give them a rub before linking his hands around his neck. The taller man closes his eyes in delight before dropping his head to bring their mouths together.  
  
“Foreplay. Right there for anyone to see and judge. Or enjoy.” He cups him through his clothes and Dan sucks in his breath, his cock throbbing in time with the pulsing bass.  
  
He watches Phil’s face as he fondles him and realizes he’s seriously misjudged the adorable nerd hidden away in the shadows.  
  
“Still ok with this?” Phil murmurs in his ear. His fingers are playing with the button of his jeans but go no further, waiting for Dan’s permission.  
  
Is he really going to let Phil undo his jeans right here, where anyone could see what was happening if they looked hard enough? Apparently yes, because he closes his hand over Phil’s and nods his head.  
  
He can feel his waistband loosen and looks down to watch Phil’s slender fingers sliding his zip down, spreading open the fly of his jeans. Phil runs a finger over the bulge in his pants and smiles at the dampness he feels there.  
  
“Rules are easier to break when someone else does it first. Like our friends on the dance floor there, giving us a show” he says into Dan’s ear, his tongue flicking against the sensitive lobe. “Voyeurism, exhibitionism, public nudity-they all become more acceptable when it's shared.”  
  
He’s trying to concentrate on the words being spoken hotly in his ear but Phil finally slips his hand into Dan’s pants and wraps those long fingers around his cock and gives him a slow stroke.  
  
He bites his lip to muffle the noise he makes and Phil laughs softly, his hand never stopping its slow, steady pace. He moves his mouth to Dan’s neck and bites gently before moving his mouth to Dan’s.  
  
The kiss is wet and broken by Dan’s gasping breaths as Phil’s grip tightens slightly and speeds up. He can feel the way his balls are tightening up as he gets closer to the edge and then Phil brings his mouth back to Dan’s ear.  
  
“Do you like people watching you, Dan? Knowing that anyone could be watching me stroking you off right now, waiting to see you come over my fist?”  
  
He's close, his body trembling in anticipation, and all he can think is that he’s going to come. He's going to come in front of a dance floor full of people while Phil’s fingers pull and squeeze him to orgasm.  
  
“Phil, I’m gonna come. Oh fuck, fuck-” he squeals and then Phil’s mouth is back on his, muffling his cries of pleasure. He can feel his come dripping down from Phil’s fist and he gently strokes him through the aftershocks while Dan shivers, his senses overloaded.  
  
Phil pulls his hand from Dan’s cock and wipes the mess on Dan’s pants before doing up his button and zip. He’s gentle and discreet about it and when Dan lets his head fall to Phil’s shoulder, he runs his clean hand through his hair.  
  
“Are you alright?” he asks softly, wrapping a curl around his finger and laughing at the way it bounces back when he lets go.  
  
“Mmmm, I feel like my bones melted,” Dan mumbles. He’s comfortable and doesn’t feel like moving but knows he can’t lay on Phil all night. “Jesus, Phil".  
  
He laughs when Dan sits up and reaches for his drink, tossing it back before pulling his notebook to him. He stands and stretches his arms up and Dan can’t help but notice the bulge in his pants.  
  
“Wait-where are you going?” He's not sure if he should laugh or feel insulted by the casual way Phil stands there preparing to leave.  
  
Phil gives him an apologetic smile and leans down to kiss his cheek. “Sorry gorgeous, but I have an early class in the morning. I have just enough time to stop for coffee before I hit the insomnia zone.”  
  
He tears out a bit of paper from his books and scribbles a number before handing it to Dan. “Give me a call sometime if you’re interested. I think you’re pretty cute.”  
  
Phil gives him a clumsy wink and then he’s gone, slipping around the dance floor to head out the door. He sits there for a minute, waiting for outrage or shame or anger to fill him but all he feels is regret that the night is already over.  
  
He hadn’t come out tonight to meet anyone. He just wanted a bit of no-strings-attached sex and that’s exactly what he got. But he can’t stop thinking of Phil; how that sweet, smart man had such secret, sexy side and suddenly he’s bolting for the door.  
  
He burst out into the street and looks first one way, then the other before spotting Phil half a block up the road. He sets out at a light jog, calling his name.  
  
Phil stops and turns, a look of concern on his face as he wants for Dan to catch up. “Dan? Is everything alright?”  
  
He looks at Phil’s face in the streetlight and feels a warmth that has nothing to do with desire. He may not have set out tonight looking for more than a quick shag, but he has the feeling he may have found something more.  
  
“Yeah…I-I just wondered if I could buy you that coffee you were talking about?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> you can like/reblog [here](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/post/182858246710/inhibitions-rating-explicit-words-2314) :)


End file.
